Sogeta: Clear Imperfection
by spyderman999
Summary: A town widely know for being a utopia within mobius is now the stage for murder. Sogeta and his fellow M9 colleagues work together to help bring down the serial killer of Clearflower.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of whiskey escaped the prison of the glass bottle and filled the bar up, taking short residence in it's new home. It was a smell I was familiar with, almost enough to grow an immunity to it's everlasting burn.

"One glass please." I requested sitting down at the bar stool, my weary arms rested onto the worn out wooden table. The bartender walked over to me with a glass in one hand, bottle in the other.

"You look like you're gonna need more than one glass there." he said, placing the glass down

"One glass is all I can afford to have before I have to go back to work."

He poured me my drink and left me to myself to sip my poison. My job require me to be able to perform at peak conditions and without any distractions. It's a relatively easy thing to do when you are dedicated to what you do. I catch criminals for a living. Muggers, burglaries, rapists, murderers, you name it, but I'm usually sent to go after the big fish most of the time. It's all because I was brought into M9, an agency on Mobius built to stop crime whenever the police isn't enough or well when they can't do their job correctly. I looked up at the clock. It taunted me with it's hands as it declared it was eight o clock in the morning. Time to go to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Police sirens were going off when I pulled into the town of Clearflower near the town deli. It was a small little town away from the city of Mobotropolis. Clearflower was pretty much itself in its name, for the most part.

"Are you the agent from M9?" a voice called out to me

"Well if I told everybody that it woulden't be much of a secret now would it?" I stepped out of the car as the officer eyed me. "So are you the OIC or are you his lacky?"

The place was crowded with people from news crews to try and get the latest scoop of a murder in a town that is basically perfect in every way. It made me sick. People wanting to get a little extra pay just because someone died? I tried to weave my way through the wall of people before being attacked by a microphone.

"Mr. Sogeta would you like to talk about why M9 has sent you to consult this murder?"

"Sogeta did you know the woman who was killed?"

"Would you like to leave a comment on what M9 wants to do in Clearflower?"

Stepping behind the crime scene tape felt like being a thread going through the eye of a needle. I didn't like the fact that the press showed up before I did, talking and giving a statement is not something I enjoy doing. The crime scene was in the alleyway beside the deli, it was dark and musky but not as bad as one in the city. Although in the city there usually isn't a dead body laying on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

The body was faced down onto the blood stained ground. The stench of the body was growing but it was something I have been familier to. A voice called out to me from behind

"Well I'll be. I didn't think they would send you out here for a small case like this."

I turned around to see one of M9's coroners Dave Robbins. He's one of the best at M9 and he's worked several cases with me.

"So why'd they send you out?" he asked puzzingly

"The boss wanted to see this incident be closed up as soon as possible. A crime in this town is way to big for the press to eat up."

Clearflower is famed for being the utopia of Mobius. Crimes rarely ever happen here but this is the first time somebody has ever been murdered?

"So what do you have on the vic?"

"Well I can tell you that she died late last night sometime after midnight, still going to have to bring her back to find an exact time. Cause of death was the severing of her carotid artery."

"Seems like this murder isn't too crazy."

"Oh you haven't seen the worst part yet."

He flipped over the deceased to reveal a horrifying detail to the body.

"Oh my god. Her eyes have been ripped out of her sockets."


End file.
